Presently, room (hotel room, bathroom, meeting room, conference room, office) occupancy indicators, such as “Do Not Disturb” cards or signs are hung, for example, on the outer door knobs of rooms of establishments, such as hotels, motels, inns and the like, or of conveyances, such as trains, cruise ships and the like, to indicate that such rooms are occupied by guests, who for one reason or another do not wish to have staff, such as a cleaner, enter the room. For example, a guest may not want to be disturbed because he or she is taking a bath, dressing or simply sleeping late. Such “Do Not Disturb” cards or signs can, for example, be unintentionally or inadvertently turned over to “Clean Room” or vice versa) or intentionally switched or removed, for example, by pranksters or small children, who may not know better. This situation can lead to embarrassing moments for guests, as well as for well-meaning staff